Septième Ciel
by Loufoca-Granger
Summary: Pansy révèle à Drago le plus gros secret d'Hermione. Celui dont elle a un peu honte, et qui la fait se sentir différente. Et à présent qu'il est en possession de cette information si précieuse, il va tout faire pour que ce secret ne soit plus qu'un lointain souvenir. OS. Joyeuse Saint-Valentin !


Hello, Hello ! Ça commence à devenir une habitude dites-moi. Parce que si je compte bien, c'est la troisième fois que je poste un truc pour la Saint-Valentin. Ce qui est assez drôle puisque je trouve cette "fête" ridicule. Mais disons que je pense aux célibataires qui vont traîner sur feu feu aujourd'hui, aux gens en couple qui ne fêtent pas la Saint-Valentin et qui vont traîner sur feu feu, aux gens en couple qui ont fêté la Saint-Valentin (parce que franchement, moi je l'avoue, si mon mec voulait m'emmener au restau, même en détestant cette fête, je dirais pas non, parce que bien bouffer gratos, ça ne se refuse jamais. (oui, mon monde est en partie gouverné par la nourriture, que voulez-vous)) et qui rentrent chez eux et qui vont traîner sur feu feu. Ah, et je n'oublie pas les geek qui ont traîné sur feu feu toute la journée et qui viennent d'apprendre en lisant cette note qu'aujourd'hui, c'est la Saint-Valentin.

Breffons, moi, ce que je vous dit, c'est **JOYEUX DRAMIONE A TOUS** !

Alors, alors, je poste cet OS le 14 février, certes, mais il n'y a rien se rapprochant de près ou de loin de la Saint-Valentin dedans, je ne sais même pas durant quel mois ça se passe xD

Mais, ce que je sais, comme vous pourrez le devinez rapidement (rien qu'en lisant le titre par exemple),** cet OS est de rating M et ce pour une bonne raison. **Alors si vous n'aimez pas ça, vous pouvez toujours le lire, mais il y a un bon quart de l'OS qui ne vous plaira pas.

Voilà, voilà :)

.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

**Note : **J'ai bêta readé cet OS moi-même, donc si fautes il y a, blâmez-moi !

* * *

**Septième Ciel**

**.**

« Il faut que je vous parle d'un truc. »

Pansy Parkinson arborait un air grave. Ce n'était pas celui qu'elle portait lorsqu'elle voulait annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle, mais celui qui signifiait que quelque chose lui échappait, quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Et aujourd'hui, elle avait besoin d'en parler.

« Je ne devrais pas vous le dire mais j'ai besoin d'un avis. Autre que féminin bien entendu parce que sincèrement, je ne comprends pas. »

« Si tu pouvais déjà dire de quoi tu parles. » Fit remarquer Blaise.

Il était installé à côté de Drago, et les deux meilleurs amis de Pansy se posaient une seule et même question : « Où voulait-elle en venir ? »

« J'ai vu les filles hier. » Déclara Pansy.

« Tu les vois tous les jours ou presque. » Répliqua Drago

« Là n'est pas la question. On a commencé à parler, comme d'habitude, avec une bouteille de vin et de conversations en conversations, on en est arrivées à parler cul… »

« Tu sais que tu me fais bander en disant ça. » Remarqua Blaise « Pourquoi je ne peux jamais venir à vos soirées filles ?!»

« Ta gueule Blaise. On parle tout le temps de cul. »

« A mon humble avis, c'est surtout toi et Weaslette qui devez alimenter le plus ces conversations. » Ricana Drago.

« Ton avis n'a rien d'humble Malefoy. »

« ET DONC ? » Pressa Blaise.

« Et donc on parlait cul, et je ne sais plus comment c'est venu mais nous en sommes venues à parler de nos meilleurs orgasmes et... »

« J'espère que tu m'as mentionné ! » Intervint une nouvelle fois Blaise.

« Oh je t'en prie. On a couché une fois ensemble ! On avait quinze ans je te rappelle. C'était ma première fois, si tu ne t'en souviens pas. »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors désolée de blesser ton égo, mais je n'ai rien eu cette fois qui se rapproche de près ou de loin d'un orgasme, c'est même plutôt le contraire. »

.

Drago fut pris d'un fou rire et ne cessa que lorsque Blaise le frappa violemment à l'arrière de la tête. Il fit ensuite mine de bouder, avant de craquer et d'indiquer à Pansy qu'elle pouvait continuer sa petite histoire.

« Et on énumérait donc nos meilleures montées au septième ciel et Luna a finalement remarqué qu'Hermione était en train de se décomposer. On lui a demandé ce qu'elle avait et là… Je vous jure que c'est hallucinant ! Elle s'est mise à pleurer, avant de nous dire qu'elle était jalouse parce que… Ouvrez bien vos petites oreilles : _Hermione n'a jamais eu d'orgasme _! »

Un silence de mort régna sur la pièce, alors que Blaise et Drago arboraient deux expressions franchement hilarantes. Leurs bouches s'étaient entrouvertes sous le choc et Blaise avait même les yeux écarquillés. Ils restèrent figés dans cette position, puis le noir reprit ses esprits et secoua la tête.

« Attends, tu peux répéter là ? »

« Ah ! Moi non plus je n'y croyais pas ! Comment est-ce possible de ne jamais avoir eu d'orgasme ?! A vingt-cinq ans par Merlin ! Non mais vous imaginez ça ?! »

« Non…je n'imagine pas. Je n'ai jamais eu de partenaire frigide. » Commenta Blaise.

« Elle n'est pas frigide. Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle ne ressentait pas de plaisir, juste qu'elle n'a pas d'orgasme.» Répliqua Pansy.

« Excuse-moi mais une femme qui n'a jamais d'orgasme, tu appelles ça comment ? »

« Il n'y a pas de femme frigide, il n'y a que des hommes maladroit. » Fit Pansy. (1)

« Je suis parfaitement d'accord ! Il suffit de regarder les types avec qui elle a dû coucher. » Fit Drago d'un ton méprisant « Corner, Weasmoche… »

« Ron est ton ami, je te signale ! » Le coupa Pansy

« Pas quand je pense au fait qu'il a couché avec elle. »

Il eu un frisson de dégoût et Pansy esquissa un petit sourire. Drago était vraiment adorable quand il était jaloux.

.

« Mais jamais de chez jamais ? » Reprit Blaise

« Affirmatif ! »

« Même pas toute seule ? »

« Noon. » Répondit Pansy « Nous avons posé la question. Ce n'est pas une pratique de la maison. »

« Quoi ? Granger ne s'est jamais masturbée ? » Demanda Blaise d'une voix ahurie « Mais je pensais que toutes les filles le faisaient. »

« Hermione n'est pas toutes les filles visiblement. »

Elle se tut et vit Blaise froncer les sourcils. Puis il prit un air connaisseur et se remit à parler d'un ton supérieur.

« Et bien son petit problème n'est pas étonnant. Si elle ne se masturbe pas, elle ne connait pas bien son propre corps. Alors comment veux-tu qu'elle atteigne le septième ciel si elle ne se connait pas elle-même ? Si elle ne veut pas se salir les mains elle n'a qu'à prendre un appareil. »

« Refusé. » Fit Pansy

« Comment ça refusé ? »

« Tu me prends pour qui ?! Je lui ai proposé cette solution. Elle ne veut pas utiliser de « stimulateur » comme elle les appelle, parce que ce n'est pas une putain. Laisse-moi te dire que Ginny, Luna et moi étions ra-vie d'être considérées comme des putains. »

« Luna a un vibro ? » Interrogea Blaise « Non… ça c'est… vraiment trop étrange à imaginer. »

« Pourquoi tout le monde la considère comme une extraterrestre, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est un peu excentrique qu'elle n'est pas comme nous. »

« Hermione par contre, n'est pas comme vous. »

« Ça c'est sûr ! Non mais tu y crois toi. Pas d'orgasme de toute sa vie. C'est incroyable. J'ai encore du mal à me dire que ça peut arriver. »

« Pourquoi tu voulais notre avis au juste ?» Fit Blaise.

« Je ne sais pas... Je voulais savoir si vous trouviez ça aussi ahurissant que moi. »

« Je trouve ça triste et hallucinant en effet. »

.

Pansy se tourna vers Drago, afin de recueillir son avis à lui aussi mais le blond avait décroché de la conversation depuis un petit moment, silencieux, il semblait réfléchir intensément et Pansy pouvait presque voir les rouages de son cerveau tourner à toute vitesse.

« C'est une très mauvaise idée mec. » S'exclama Blaise

« … »

« Drago, ici Blaise qui te parle. Oublie ça tout de suite. »

« Excuse-moi ? » Fit le blond qui venait d'émerger.

« Je te dis d'oublier ça. Ce n'est ni fait, ni à faire. »

« De quoi je me mêle ?! »

« Pansy ! » Fit Blaise en se tourna vers leur amie.

Mais la brunette n'allait certainement pas prendre parti. Elle savait très bien où était allé l'esprit de Drago, mais elle le connaissait sûrement mieux que Blaise, car il était certain que le métis s'était arrêté à la moitié.

« Tu ne vas pas faire ça ! » S'exclama le noir une nouvelle fois.

« Et pourquoi ? Je suis certain de réussir. Regarde-moi. Je suis Drago Malefoy. Tu sais que pendant un temps, on me surnommait le Dieu du Sexe ? Evidemment que tu le sais, tu étais jaloux comme un pou ! Voilà, donc je ne vois pas comment moi, Drago Malefoy, pourrait échouer. Je sais comment m'y prendre et je connais Granger ! »

« Et après ? » Répliqua Blaise « Tu vas attirer Hermione dans tes filets, tu vas coucher avec elle, elle va avoir un orgasme. Et après ? »

Pansy croisa les bras et fixa Drago avec attention. Oui, elle avait bien envie de savoir ce qu'il allait répondre.

« Et après... et après on recommencera bien sûr. Parce qu'après avoir goûté à l'orgasme Malefoyen, elle en redemandera forcément. »

.

Evidemment, il fallait toujours qu'il trouve une porte de sortie l'empêchant de répondre franchement à la question. D'un autre côté... le fait qu'il élude était probablement un bon signe. Mais histoire d'en être certaine, elle allait juste faire un petit test.

« Ce sera comme une bonne action au final. » Fit-elle avec un petit rictus « Tu la débloques de son problème, comme ça elle pourra coucher avec son collègue là, tu sais le type du département de la justice magique qui lui court après depuis des lustres. »

« QUOI ?! Quel type ?! Elle ne couchera pas avec ! Certainement pas ! »

Voilà qui était rassurant.

Blaise n'avait pas l'air convaincu pour autant mais Pansy avait confiance en son meilleur ami. Il ne ferait pas de mal à Hermione, elle le savait. Mais...

« Drago ? »

« Oui, Pans' ? »

« Quoi que tu fasses, il est _absolument_ hors de question qu'Hermione sache que tu sais, parce qu'elle saura forcément que c'est moi qui te l'ai dit. Et si jamais ça arrive, tu ne pourras pas lui donner le moindre orgasme, parce que je t'arracherais les testicules à mains nues.

.

OoO

.

La vie avait donné à Drago Malefoy une mission, et Drago comptait bien la remplir. Cette information cruciale sur la vie sexuelle d'Hermione était une aubaine pour lui, parce qu'elle lui donnait une excuse pour amorcer un rapprochement concret, chose dont il avait envie depuis des lustres.

Il en avait envie, mais n'avait jamais trouvé la force et le courage de passer à l'action. Pourquoi ? Peut-être par peur, d'être rejeté, que leurs amis ne soutiennent pas, de montrer une image de lui qui n'était pas celle à laquelle ils étaient habitués... Un mélange de tout ça probablement, il ne savait pas trop. Mais ce qui importait, c'est qu'à présent qu'il avait eu le déclic, tout allait pouvoir s'arranger.

Il appuya sur le bouton numéro deux de l'ascenseur, qui amorça sa descente. Il profita de ce laps de temps pour se regarder dans le miroir. Il était tout aussi beau que d'habitude, ce qui était parfait. Certes, il côtoyait Hermione depuis bien longtemps et son charme et sa beauté légendaire n'avaient pas eu l'air d'avoir un effet particulier sur sa personne... Mais ça, c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas donné son maximum. Il s'était contenté du « quota » amitié. Et à présent, les choses allaient changer. Il allait d'abord commencer par lui donner son premier orgasme, qui serait l'un des meilleurs de toute sa vie – fallait-t-il préciser que les autres meilleurs viendraient aussi de lui ? – et ensuite... « l'ensuite » allait de soi !

« Niveau deux, département de la justice magique. » Annonça la voix de l'ascenseur.

Drago en sortit, et avança dans le dédale de couloirs du département. Il se perdait tout le temps au début, mais à présent, il aurait pu faire le chemin les yeux fermés.

.

Arrivé devant la porte, il frappa deux petits coups et entra sans attendre l'autorisation. Hermione verrouillait son bureau quand elle ne voulait pas être dérangée, et là, ce n'était pas le cas.

La jeune femme leva les yeux pour voir qui entrait, et lui adressa un petit sourire.

« J'avais un rendez-vous avec Quidditch Magazine. » Lança-t-il sans dire bonjour « Et sur le chemin du retour au Ministère, j'ai croisé ça sur ma route. » Dit-il en montrant la boite en carton qu'il tenait dans sa main.

Il ouvrit le couvercle et les yeux d'Hermione se mirent à briller.

« Ohhhh ! Des beignets ! Je peux avoir celui au chocolat ? »

« Je t'en prie. »

Rien que pour ça, il adorait cette fille. Elle n'était pas comme Pansy, constamment au régime, et elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde avant de mordre dedans avec avidité. Elle émit un petit gémissement de plaisir en mâchant son beignet et il l'imagina produire ce son dans d'autres circonstances.

.

« C'était pour quoi ton rendez-vous chez Quidditch Mag ? »

« Une interview à propos de la coupe du monde. Ils veulent savoir comment on travaille avec les mexicains, comment les préparatifs avancent, tout ça... »

« Hum, hum… » Répondit-elle en se léchant les doigts.

Drago pensa qu'elle devait arrêter de faire ce genre de choses parce que son imagination se mettait à marcher à toute vitesse et s'en allait vers des directions auxquelles il fallait peut-être éviter de s'attarder. Ou du moins pas tout de suite, parce qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il se déconcentre pendant la première partie de la mission.

Il la voyait regarder la boite, et il savait qu'elle se demandait s'il était raisonnable de prendre un deuxième beignet.

Elle finit par en arriver à un compromis, puisqu'elle en attrapa un qu'elle déchira en deux. Drago prit l'autre moitié, et s'assit sur son bureau. Il se mit à fixer la jeune femme, et si au départ, elle haussa un sourcil, l'air de lui demander ce qu'elle faisait, elle finit tout de même par rougir, ce qui était un bon signe. Un très bon signe.

Elle se racla finalement la gorge, et chercha un sujet de conversation, n'importe lequel, qui pourrait lui permettre de chasser ce sentiment étrange. Elle détestait être mal à l'aise sans arriver à en déterminer la raison.

« Comment va Blaise ? »

Elle ne le savait pas, mais cette question n'était pas la meilleure à poser. Parce que penser à Blaise l'amena à penser à ce que Pansy leur avait confié, et à son nouveau but dans la vie.

Néanmoins, il devrait se méfier, parce que Blaise pourrait parfaitement lui causer des problèmes. Il adorait Hermione – sans rien d'ambigu là-dedans – et s'il s'imaginait que le blond allait la faire souffrir d'une manière ou d'une autre, il était tout à fait capable d'aller tout lui rapporter.

« Blaise va bien. » Répondit-il « Comment va ton collègue ? »

« Quel collègue ? » Fit Hermione, perdue.

« Celui qui te drague ! »

« Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? »

« J'ai mes sources. Mais tu sais Granger, tu n'as qu'un seul mot à dire, et je peux aller lui casser la figure. »

« Je sais me défendre toute seule, merci. »

« On ne sait jamais... Mais tu sais Granger... »

Il se pencha sur elle, approchant sa bouche de son oreille, et murmura d'une voix rauque...

« Si tu t'habilles tous les jours comme ça, c'est normal qu'il te drague. Tu donnerais envie à n'importe qui. »

Le visage cramoisi de la jeune femme était une merveille à regarder. C'était une honte qu'il n'ait pas tenté de savoir avant, s'il avait une chance avec elle. Parce qu'il l'avait. Largement.

« Je…je… je ne vois pas ce que ma tenue... »

« Premièrement tu portes une robe. Deuxièmement ta robe est courte... »

« C'est parce qu'elle remonte quand je suis assise ! Elle n'est pas courte ! Regarde ! »

« Je préfère quand tu es assise Granger, ne t'embarrasse pas. »

« Tu... tu… ma robe n'est pas courte ! »

Elle s'était tout de même levée – il avait tendance à oublier qu'elle n'écoutait jamais rien – et s'il put constater qu'en effet, la robe n'était pas si courte que cela, il put également admirer ses jambes. Vivement le jour où elles s'enrouleraient autour de sa taille.

.

« Drago, arrête ! » Ordonna-t-elle, toujours aussi rouge.

« Arrête quoi. »

« De me... regarder comme ça. » Balbutia-t-elle

« Comment est-ce que je te regarde ? »

« Tu me regardes comme si tu avais envie de me sauter dessus. »

Le sourire de Drago s'élargit et il eut nettement l'impression qu'Hermione regrettait ses paroles, et qu'elle ne savait plus où se mettre.

« Mais, peut-être que j'ai envie de te sauter dessus. »

La brunette ouvrit la bouche, mais elle était visiblement à cours de mots. Drago décida donc que c'était l'instant parfait pour partir. Il s'approcha d'elle, déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue, et sortit du bureau, avant de rouvrir la porte :

« Surtout, ne me remercie pas pour les beignets. »

Il referma la porte, et cette fois-ci, repartit vraiment.

.

OoO

.

« Tu l'as perturbée ! »

« J'espère bien. » Répliqua Drago, fier de lui.

« Tu parles. Peut-être qu'elle va t'éviter maintenant. » Remarqua Pansy

« Elle aurait raison. »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Blaise et ses élans protecteurs... Il était presque agacé de voir que son meilleur ami avait une si piètre opinion de lui. Heureusement que Pansy n'était pas comme ça, elle. Blaise était juste un gros rabat-joie. A croire que Théo déteignait sur lui.

« Bon, raconte Pansy. Elle était perturbée comment ? » Pressa le blond.

« Perturbée comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il t'avait pris. Elle s'est demandé si on t'avait jeté un sort ou si tu étais tombé sur la tête. Elle a dit que ça allait être bizarre la prochaine fois qu'elle allait te voir. » Raconta Pansy.

« Et mis à part ça, elle en a pensé quoi ? »

« Ça... ça ne te regarde pas. C'est privé. Histoire de filles ! »

En temps normal, Drago n'aurait pas apprécié cette réponse. Il aurait boudé, et supplié pour qu'elle lui dise. Mais là, il n'allait pas le faire parce que cette simple réponse lui disait tout ce qu'il avait envie de savoir. Si sa meilleure amie ne voulait pas lui répéter ce qu'Hermione avait dit, cela signifiait qu'il ne l'avait certainement pas laissée indifférente. Et qu'elle s'était épanchée. Parfait.

.

OoO

.

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, Drago multiplia les divers contacts avec la jeune femme. Effleurements, caresses dans les cheveux, chuchotements à l'oreille, compliments, allusions à caractère sexuel. Il était en train de la rendre totalement folle, et il adorait cela. Certes, il savait aussi qu'il y aurait forcément un moment ou elle finirait par craquer, et lui demander ce qu'il fabriquait, mais il s'en fichait royalement. Quand elle poserait cette question, cela signifierait qu'il tenait le bon bout. Et qu'elle serait, sans le savoir, aux portes du paradis – ou du septième ciel.

En parlant de ciel, les cieux et les divinités qui y habitaient devaient probablement être de son côté, puisqu'il avait appris qu'ils devaient travailler ensemble sur un dossier, qui liait leurs deux départements. Celui des jeux et sports magiques, et celui de la justice magique.

C'était de la paperasse chiante, qu'il aurait à tout prix évité en temps normal. Mais puisqu'on lui avait donné Hermione comme partenaire, il allait faire les choses à sa manière.

.

.

« Je ne suis toujours pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. » Ronchonna Hermione.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, mon cœur, c'est une _très bonne_ idée. » renchérit-il, plein d'orgueil.

« Je ne suis pas ton cœur ! Et si on restait dans mon bureau... »

« Ce genre de réaction, _mon cœur_ – et tu devrais le savoir - ne fera que me pousser à employer encore plus souvent ce surnom. Et je refuse de travailler dans ton bureau. On a dit qu'il fallait un endroit neutre. »

« Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi ! » S'exclama Hermione « Ce n'est pas comme si on travaillait l'un contre l'autre sur ce dossier. C'est un partenariat. »

« Permets-moi de remettre ton affirmation en cause, je suis sûr que tout ce que tu vas dire va m'énerver. Des trucs de contrôles inutiles, et tout le blabla, je vous vois déjà venir ! »

« Vous ? »

« Vous, le département de la justice magique. Non, Granger, je ne me suis pas subitement mit à te vouvoyer. Quoique, si tu me disais que ça t'excite, je pourrais probablement faire un effort. »

Il la vit ouvrir la bouche, outrée ou gênée, il ne savait pas, mais elle sembla se raviser et attrapa son sac d'une main résignée, avant de le suivre dans le couloir...

.

Drago avait fait la réservation au restaurant, et il savait qu'il pourrait totalement justifier le fait qu'il ait demandé à ce qu'ils soient installés dans un box privé. Après tout, ils étaient censés être là pour travailler.

Entre autre.

Et en découvrant le « autre », Hermione risquait bien de deviner que le box n'était pas forcément là pour ça et... Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle se mette à hurler.

Il la vit hausser un sourcil, et pincer les lèvres quand le serveur les emmena à leur table, mais elle se retint visiblement du moindre commentaire.

L'employé les laissa avec des menus, et Hermione s'empressa d'étaler tout un tas de papiers sur la table.

Elle se lança dans un monologue barbant sur la sécurité et Drago ne l'écouta que d'une oreille. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que les délégations parviennent à la coupe du monde sans passer par des tas de contrôles ridicules et qui prenaient accessoirement un temps fou.

Il se contenta donc de micro réponses, puisqu'il était de toute façon concentré sur autre chose.

Il laissa passer l'entrée, et attendit d'être au milieu du repas pour attaquer.

.

Doucement, il se mit à caresser le mollet d'Hermione, à l'aide de son pied. La jeune femme s'étouffa à moitié avec sa bouchée de canard, et s'empressa d'attraper son verre d'eau. Elle était devenue toute rouge, mais visiblement, elle comptait faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si elle était victime d'une hallucination.

Il continua donc son petit manège, s'amusant de la voir devenir de plus en plus rouge. Il pouvait presque voir son cœur battre par-dessus ses vêtements. Délicieux.

Il continua ses caresses, montant de plus en plus haut sur sa jambe. Jusqu'à atteindre sa cuisse. En face de lui, Hermione semblait pétrifiée.

Il continua de monter, encore, et encore…

« Arrête ! » S'écria soudain Hermione, d'une voix tremblante

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu...Tu... Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? »

« A ton avis, mon cœur ? » Répondit-il

« Drago ! »

Elle avait l'air perdu, et il eut l'impression qu'elle allait fondre en larme. Il ne voulait pas la faire pleurer. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle pense qu'il se moquait d'elle. Alors il fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête – aussi stupide cela pouvait-il être – c'est à dire se pencher par-dessus la table, et l'embrasser.

Il eut le temps de l'entendre émettre un hoquet de surprise, avant d'occulter tout ce qui n'était pas les lèvres d'Hermione. Elles étaient douces et sucrées, comme il se l'était toujours imaginé. Et maintenant qu'il y avait goûté, il était hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre que lui pose un jour ses lèvres sur elle. Plus jamais.

Il voulut glisser sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune femme, mais Hermione sembla réaliser ce qu'il se passait à cet instant, et se recula brusquement, manquant presque de se cogner la tête contre le mur se trouvant derrière elle. Son teint n'avait toujours pas retrouvé sa couleur normale, et elle jeta un regard mi furieux, mi désespéré, à Drago.

.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

« A ton avis, pourquoi ? » Interrogea-t-il.

« Arrête ! Tu crois que c'est drôle ?! Pourquoi tu me fais ça Drago ? »

« Parce que j'en ai envie. Voilà pourquoi ! » Finit-il par lâcher.

Le silence tomba entre eux. Les yeux d'Hermione naviguaient entre lui et sa pile de dossiers, et il savait qu'elle était en train de se demander comment un « déjeuner de travail » avait-il pu déraper de la sorte. Lui-même n'avait pas spécialement prévu de l'embrasser comme ça, à cet instant et à cet endroit, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Et si après toutes les petites attentions et allusions qu'il lui avait faites ces dernières semaines, elle n'avait pas compris qu'il était intéressé et qu'il voulait que leur relation dépasse le stade de l'amitié, alors elle se voilait totalement la face.

« Tu as envie de quoi ? » Balbutia Hermione.

Il voulut répondre : « de toi », mais s'abstint. Quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment.

« De t'embrasser, imbécile. De quoi est-ce que tu penses que je parle ?

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'en sais rien du tout. Tu... Tu...Tu... »

Drago haussa un sourcil, et la regarda chercher ses mots, sans pouvoir les trouver. Elle avait l'air désespérée, et il était partagé entre l'envie de rire et celle de la prendre dans ses bras et lui murmurer à l'oreille que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être avec elle. Qu'il avait été stupide d'attendre tout ce temps pour enfin faire quelque chose à propos de ça, et qu'elle devrait remercier Pansy pour avoir livré ses petits secrets...

Bon, à la réflexion, il allait sûrement rire, parce que s'il choisissait l'autre option, Pansy et lui finiraient tous les deux morts. Pansy le tuerait d'abord et ensuite Hermione tuerait la brune. Ce n'était pas envisageable.

« Tu...Tu... » Continuait Hermione.

« Je ? »

« Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça. On est venu ici pour travailler, et maintenant, tu viens de ruiner toute une journée de travail, parce qu'après ce qu'il vient de se passer, il est certain que je vais être incapable de me concentrer pendant toute l'après-midi et que je ne vais pas être productive, alors que j'ai tout un tas de choses à faire. Tu n'as pas le droit de bousiller mon travail. » S'exclama-t-elle, à moitié hystérique.

« Est-ce que j'ai le droit de t'embrasser ? »

« Tu m'énerves Drago ! Et je m'en vais ! Voilà ! »

.

OoO

.

« Blaiiiiiiiiiiiise, jure-moi de dire toute la vérité ! Fais pas ton Serpentard ! Dis-moi ce que tu sais ! » Implora Hermione.

Le jeune homme savait bien qu'il n'aurait pas dû venir. C'était une très très mauvaise idée.

« Ce que je sais sur quoi ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Sur Drago. »

« Que suis-je censé savoir ? »

« Il m'a…embrassée... »

« Ah... » Fit Blaise

« Tu vois ! Je le savais ! Tu sais quelque chose ! Tu SAIS QUELQUE CHOSE. »

.

Blaise avait à cet instant deux options. Il pouvait détruire le plan de Drago en une phrase, où il pouvait lui faire confiance et croire qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à Hermione. Il appréciait vraiment la jeune femme et s'il s'était moqué d'Harry et Ron au début, lui aussi s'était fait prendre par cette impression de fragilité qu'elle dégageait, et donc par le besoin de la protéger qui en découlait. Là encore, deux options : il pouvait croire en cette fragilité, ou il pouvait estimer qu'Hermione était grande, et qu'elle pouvait parfaitement se défendre toute seule.

« Oui, je sais quelque chose. Je sais que ça fait des années que Drago a envie de t'embrasser. »

Il connaissait le blond depuis plus longtemps qu'Hermione, voilà pourquoi il avait décidé que c'était lui qui gagnait.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Hermione, abasourdie.

« Oui… Moi aussi je trouve que c'est un miracle qu'il ait réussi à dissimuler ça aussi longtemps. D'habitude, il craque avant. Mais je pense que l'âge avançant, et voyant tout le monde autour de lui avec des relations sérieuses, il a dû enfin se dire que c'était le bon moment. » Répondit nonchalamment Blaise.

« Tu... Tu... »

Décidément, elle avait des problèmes d'élocution en ce moment.

« Tu veux dire qu'il est sérieux... Il ne veux pas juste me mettre mal à l'aise, ou me faire une blague ? »

« Hermione, franchement, s'il voulait te mettre mal à l'aise ou te faire une blague, il t'aurait embrassée depuis des années. Vraiment...

.

OoO

.

Drago grogna en entendant frapper à sa porte, se demandant quel était l'abruti qui venait le déranger à cette heure-ci – près de neuf heures du soir. Il prit sa baguette, songeant que s'il s'agissait d'une énième tombola, secte, ou association de lutte contre la dragoncelle, qui en avait après son argent, il allait les renvoyer de là où ils venaient, à coups de sortilège.

Mais quand il ouvrit la porte, il oublia rapidement ses plans. Ce n'était ni la dragoncelle, ni la tombola, ni même une secte.

« Hermione ? »

« Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu as envie de m'embrasser depuis des années ? » Demanda-t-elle de but en blanc

« Qu... quoi ? »

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes plus que comme une amie ? »

« Qui t'a dit ça ? »

« Est-ce la vérité ? Réponds, Drago. »

Le blond se dandina, légèrement mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas être mis dans ce genre de positions, et pourtant, il savait bien qu'il lui fallait dire la vérité. Il ne voulait pas laisser passer sa chance, surtout après tant de temps à n'avoir rien fait. Et c'était lui rendre service aussi, parce que sans lui, elle resterait la-fille-qui-n'a-jamais-eu-d'orgasme.

« Drago ! Réponds ! » Insista-t-elle.

« Oui. » Marmonna-t-il.

« Oui quoi ? »

« Oui, c'est la vérité. Oui, je t'aime plus que comme une amie. Oui, j'ai envie de t'embrasser depuis des années. »

.

Hermione chancela sur place. Elle avait l'impression de s'être pris un coup de poing en pleine figure. Sauf que ce n'était absolument pas douloureux. Au contraire. Mais c'était juste tellement inattendu, et inespéré, que...

« Pourquoi... pourquoi est-ce tu n'as rien dit avant ? Pourquoi... tu n'as pas essayé de... »

« Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que j'avais peur que tu ne veuilles pas de moi... Je ne voulais pas gâcher notre amitié. Je préférais t'avoir juste en tant qu'amie, que ne pas t'avoir du tout. » Avoua-t-il.

« Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? » Questionna la jeune femme.

Oh. Ça. Plutôt mourir que de le lui dire…

« Peu importe. » Reprit Hermione.

Elle franchit les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient et se rua sur la bouche du blond. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas comme au restaurant. Elle agrippait ses cheveux, et Drago la tira dans l'appartement, refermant la porte d'un coup de pied.

Il la plaqua sur celle-ci, et mordilla doucement sa lèvre, avant de glisser sa langue dans sa bouche. Il taquina celle d'Hermione, alors que ses mains glissaient dans le dos de la jeune femme, puis sur son ventre, lui arrachant un gémissement. Il déboutonna rapidement sa veste, puis entreprit de faire sortir son chemisier de son jean, pour pouvoir poser ses mains sur la peau de son ventre.

Il lâcha sa bouche, et descendit dans son cou, qu'il mordilla et embrassa, faisant gémir Hermione encore un peu plus.

Joueuses, ses mains gagnèrent le bouton de son jean, mais Hermione secoua la tête.

« Certainement pas. » Haleta-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? » Bougonna Drago.

« Pour plusieurs raisons. Je ne couche pas le premier soir. Je ne couche pas après 3 minutes. J'aime prendre mon temps. Et pour couronner le tout, Drago, j'ai mes règles ! Et si tu oses me dire quelque chose ressemblant à « ça ne me dérange pas », il se pourrait que je fuie dans l'hémisphère sud. »

« Tu pourrais fuir dans mon hémisphère sud. »

« ... »

« ... »

« Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu ! »

Drago ricana, et l'attrapa par la taille, afin de la serrer de nouveau contre lui et l'embrasser encore et encore. Ce n'était pas tellement grave qu'elle ait ses règles, l'attente et l'impatience allait le rendre encore plus explosif au moment venu...

.

OoO

.

« Alors, vous ne m'applaudissez pas ? »

« T'applaudir ? » S'exclama Blaise « C'est plutôt toi qui devrait me remercier. Une seule frappe et je pouvais détruire ton plan. Au lieu de ça, je t'ai donné un coup de pouce géant. »

« Regarde ce qui est géant. » Rétorqua Drago, en lui montrant son majeur, levé.

« En tout cas, » Déclara Pansy « Même si Hermione est aux anges, elle est aussi inquiète par rapport à son petit problème. »

« Sa frigidité, tu veux dire. »

« Elle n'est PAS frigide, Blaise ! » Répliqua-t-elle.

« Pourquoi elle est inquiète. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?» Pressa Drago

« Elle nous a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, et elle nous a dit qu'elle avait peur que ce soit comme avec les autres, quand arrivera le moment ou vous allez passer à l'action. Depuis cette fameuse conversation, j'ai l'impression que ça a prit des proportions assez importantes. »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle s'angoisse. Je ne suis pas 'les autres' je suis Drago Malefoy. Elle avait vraiment ses règles, ou elle m'a menti ? »

« Non, ça, c'était vrai. Et je crois qu'elle était bien soulagée d'avoir cette excuse. »

« Je croyais qu'elle ne couchait pas dès le premier soir. » Fit Drago.

« Oh, je te connais. » Répliqua la brune. « Comme si tu n'aurais pas réussi à la convaincre d'y aller. »

« Non. Pas avec elle. Je n'aurais pas fait ça. Je préfère aller à son rythme... »

Il vit Blaise et Pansy échanger un regard, et il comprit tout de suite en quoi consistait leur conversation silencieuse. Mais pour être honnête, il s'en fichait totalement, parce qu'Hermione était là bonne, il le savait.

Et foi de Malefoy, elle allait bientôt connaitre l'orgasme.

.

OoO

.

Il laissa passer une semaine avant de repartir à l'attaque. Pour lui prouver qu'il la respectait, et qu'il souhaitait vraiment que tout marche entre eux. Il allait prendre son temps si elle voulait prendre son temps, mais maintenant que les sept jours étaient écoulés, il n'allait quand même pas rester sans rien faire. Il tenait à lui montrer de quoi il avait envie, et ce qu'elle pouvait espérer avec lui – à savoir, les portes du paradis. Mais s'il était honnête avec lui-même, rien que les baisers qu'il lui donnait étaient en soi, une promesse de mille et une autre merveilles.

Ils devaient manger ensemble ce soir, chez elle, et il espérait bien que le fait d'être sur son territoire l'aiderait à se sentir plus confiante.

Quand il arriva, et qu'elle lui ouvrit la porte, elle haussa un sourcil en voyant ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

« Une bouteille de vin ? C'est pour toi ou pour moi ?

« C'est pour ne pas arriver les mains vides. » Répliqua-t-il « Et ne me sors pas ton refrain du « je-ne-bois-pas », parce que tout le monde sait que c'est faux. Quand vous faites vos soirées entre fille là... »

« Pansy est une traîtresse. » Bougonna Hermione.

« Non. Pansy est une Serpentarde. »

« ... »

« Tu comptes me laisser rentrer, oui ou non ? »

« Je peux toujours rêver pour que tu m'apportes un jour des fleurs, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Même quand on fêtera nos cinquante ans de mariage, tu n'auras pas de fleurs. Ce n'est pas mon style. C'est banal, ça sent trop fort, et en plus, ça dure trois jours à tout casser. »

Il la bouscula gentiment, en lui volant un baiser au passage, et se glissa dans la demeure, emplie d'une délicieuse odeur d'il ne savait quoi.

Il entra dans la cuisine, afin de voir ce qu'elle avait préparé, mais le plat dans le four était recouvert de papier d'aluminium. Tant pis, il attendrait.

« Tu l'as dit à Harry et Ron ? » Demanda-t-il à Hermione.

« Oui. Hier. »

« Et ? »

« L'idée générale c'est qu'ils sont contents mais je pense quand même qu'il leur faudra un peu de temps pour s'y faire. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. C'est juste qu'ils ont toujours cet espèce d'instinct protecteur avec moi. Un peu comme mon père. Je pense qu'ils auraient apprécié que je devienne une nonne. »

« Eh bien pas moi. » Répondit Drago.

Pour appuyer ses paroles, il se dirigea vers elle, et l'embrassa dans le cou, en mordillant légèrement sa peau. Il aimait laisser des traces de son passage.

Hermione se retourna, et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Et maintenant qu'il savait ce que c'était de l'embrasser, Drago avait la certitude qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus embrasser quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle.

Il glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, et la pressa contre lui. Elle portait un petit haut au tissu fin et il sentait sa poitrine s'écraser contre son torse.

Il aurait bien voulu continuer là, tout de suite, mais son ventre protestait et s'il voulait lui sortir le grand jeu, un peu plus tard dans la soirée, il lui fallait des forces.

« On passe à table ? »

.

OoO

.

Prêt d'une heure et demie plus tard, Drago engloutissait sa troisième part de tarte aux fraises, tandis que Hermione s'essuyait les yeux. Elle pleurait de rire. Drago avait toujours été sarcastique, elle le savait, mais là, elle n'en pouvait plus de rire. Ils avaient commencé à parler boulot et la conversation avait dévié jusqu'à ce que Drago se mette à dépeindre – avec un soupçon de moquerie – plusieurs personnes du Ministère.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas autant ri.

Drago la regardait avec tendresse. Elle avait les yeux brillants et il était heureux de pouvoir la faire rire aux éclats.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? » Fit Hermione, une fois qu'elle eut finit de glousser.

« Parce que tu es belle quand tu ris. » Répondit-il « Tu es belle tout court. »

.

Il vit Hermione rougir et caressa doucement sa joue. Puis il s'approcha d'elle lentement, et enfin, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne cessait de se le répéter, mais il adorait l'embrasser. Si on lui proposait de passer le reste de sa vie à ne faire que ça, il accepterait sans même avoir besoin d'y réfléchir. Hermione avait l'air d'aimer ça elle aussi, puisque cette fois, ce fut elle qui prit l'initiative d'approfondir le baiser. Leurs langues se caressèrent fougueusement, et Drago passa de nouveau ses mains dans ses cheveux, puis dans son dos. Il voulait qu'elle soit détendue au maximum.

Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes pour reprendre leur souffle, puis, comme aimantés, leurs bouches se retrouvèrent rapidement, plus violemment cette fois. Il lui mordilla la lèvre, récoltant un petit gémissement de la part d'Hermione.

Cette dernière agrippait ses cheveux, puis son tee-shirt, et elle fut finalement la première à glisser ses mains en dessous du vêtement, sur sa peau nue. Le contact de ses mains tièdes sur sa peau, le fit frissonner de plaisir.

Il lâcha de nouveau sa bouche, et cette fois, remonta vers le lobe de son oreille, qu'il effleura tout d'abord de ses lèvres, avant de mordiller plusieurs fois.

Hermione gémit à nouveau et il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer.

La jeune femme avait soudainement bien chaud. Le centre de cette chaleur s'accumulant à un point bien précis de son anatomie. Elle fit glisser ses mains sur le ventre de Drago, et put constater qu'il s'entretenait toujours très bien. Elle remonta sur son torse, puis redescendit. Elle répéta ce geste plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que le blond se mette à grogner.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers son pantalon, et rougit légèrement en voyant que son érection était bien visible – mais peut importait, puisque vu comme elle avait chaud, elle devait déjà être rouge.

Elle tira alors le tee-shirt de Drago, l'obligeant à lâcher son oreille –même si cela lui en coûtait – et commença à embrasser langoureusement son torse. Elle taquina légèrement ses tétons, et Drago poussa un nouveau râle...

Elle ne sut pas qui avait amorcé le mouvement, mais ils se retrouvèrent bientôt debout, et se dirigèrent vers la chambre de la jeune femme, tout en s'embrassant et en se cognant dans tous les meubles qui étaient sur leur chemin.

Quand ils atteignirent enfin la chambre de la jeune femme, Drago la jeta presque sur le lit, avant de lui grimper dessus, lui arrachant un gloussement. Maintenant qu'il était presque allongé sur elle, Hermione pouvait pleinement sentir son érection, et elle sentit qu'elle se tendait. Maintenant qu'ils en étaient là, elle savait pertinemment ce qui allait se passer, et elle avait peur. Et si c'était comme avec les autres ? Et si elle n'y arrivait pas ? Elle allait encore devoir simuler, mais elle était prête à parier que Drago s'en rendrait compte. Et si ça arrivait une fois, ça pourrait passer, parce qu'après tout, les femmes n'ont pas toujours un orgasmes à chaque fois… Mais les fois suivantes, il se rendrait bien compte qu'elle avait un problème et...

« Hermione, ma belle, détends toi... »

Il caressa son visage, ses cheveux, délicatement, puis déposa de légers baisers partout sur son visage.

« Tout va bien se passer... Je… »

Non. Il ne pouvait pas dire ça. Tout comme il ne pouvait pas non plus lui dire qu'il savait pourquoi elle était stressée tout d'un coup.

.

Il gagna son cou, et continua de l'embrasser doucement, tout en caressant ses bras et ses cheveux, la laissant se calmer peu à peu.

Puis il entreprit de déboutonner sa tunique et de la lui enlever, dévoilant un soutien gorge noir, qui moulait sa poitrine d'une exquise manière. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, puis ses mains s'attaquèrent au bouton de son jean. Il eu tôt fait de le lui enlever, et d'en faire de même avec le sien.

Voilà. Maintenant, ils étaient à égalité.

Ou presque. D'une main habile, il dégraffa le soutien gorge, qu'il envoya valser, et sa bouche alla immédiatement goûter ces mamelons érigés qui n'attendaient que lui. Il les flatta l'un après l'autre.

Ce faisant, sa main glissa lentement le long de ventre, et plus bas encore, jusqu'à atteindre sa culotte, assortie au soutien gorge qu'elle portait – avait porté. Il descendit quelques millimètres plus bas, effleurant le tissu du sous-vêtement, déjà humide. Puis, sans plus attendre, il glissa ses doigts dessous.

Il sentit Hermione retenir son souffle. Puis expirer d'un seul coup quand il toucha ce petit point si sensible et gonflé.

Le ventre d'Hermione se tordit. Et un violent frisson de désir s'empara de tout son corps. Elle sentit les doigts de Drago taquiner son clitoris, lui envoyant des petites décharges de plaisir. Puis l'un de ses doigts entra en elle, et commença à se mouvoir.

Elle ferma les yeux, et essaya de ne plus penser. Sinon, cela ferait forcément comme les autres fois.

Mais très vite, elle fut tout simplement incapable de penser, parce que Drago, bougeait son doigt à l'intérieur d'elle, elle titillait en même temps son clitoris.

Elle sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, alors que les décharges de plaisir se faisaient de plus en plus fortes. Généralement, elle ne dépassait pas ce stade, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle l'atteignait aussi vite. Instinctivement, elle se mit à propulser son bassin contre les doigts du blond...

A son immense frustration, celui-ci s'arrêta alors, et l'embrassa profondément. Elle eut l'impression que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Jamais personne ne l'avait embrassée comme ça.

Quand il rompit le baiser, elle eut envie de protester, mais il commença à embrasser sa gorge, puis sa poitrine... Il descendit ensuite sur son ventre, joua un instant avec son nombril, et continua son chemin de baisers, jusqu'à atteindre de nouveau son sous vêtement. Mais cette fois, il le fit glisser le long de ses jambes, et embrassa ses chevilles, puis ses mollets, et ses cuisses, remontant de plus en plus haut.

Et quand son cerveau enregistra finalement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, elle tendit une main vers lui, et l'arrêta brusquement :

« Drago, non ! »

Le blond releva la tête, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« Pourquoi ? »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Quand elle avait essayé ça avec Ron, il y a de ça des années, ça s'était tellement mal passé qu'elle n'avait plus jamais voulu le faire, peu importe combien ses autres partenaires avaient pu insister, elle refusait catégoriquement.

« Je... Je n'aime pas ça. » Murmura-t-elle, bizarrement mal à l'aise.

« Vraiment ? Eh bien c'est surement parce que ceux qui t'ont fait ça ne savaient pas s'y prendre. Ce qui, heureusement, n'est pas mon cas. »

« Drago... »

« Laisse-moi juste essayer. » Plaida-t-il. « Donne-moi ma chance. Je te promets que j'arrêterais tout de suite si tu n'aimes vraiment pas. Tu auras juste à me dire stop et j'arrêterais, d'accord. »

.

Elle se mordit la lèvre une nouvelle fois, mais ne dit plus rien. Elle était indécise, mais Drago prit sa non-réponse pour un oui, et recommença à embrasser ses cuisses. Il s'y appliqua un petit moment, afin de la laisser se détendre à nouveau, et puis, il s'approcha finalement de son entre-cuisse.

Le souffle d'Hermione se coinça dans sa gorge quand elle sentit qu'il glissait furtivement sa langue sur son clitoris. Il recommença, et elle dût admettre que cela n'avait rien à voir avec Ron. Mais vraiment, rien du tout.

Bien vite, elle eut l'impression que son intimité était en feu. Elle avait chaud, elle sentait des picotements dans tout son corps, et Merlin, elle ne voulait surtout pas que Drago s'arrête.

Sa langue s'insinua soudainement en elle, et elle poussa un gémissement de pur plaisir. Sa main se retrouva rapidement dans les cheveux de Drago, à le presser pour continuer, parce que c'était tellement bon qu'elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait lâcher. Jamais elle n'avait connu un tel plaisir et le blond avait tellement bien fait d'insister.

Il mordilla soudainement son point le plus sensible, tout doucement, et une nouvelle vague de sensation de plaisir pur la traversa, lui faisant pousser un nouveau cri. Ses hanches se propulsèrent en avant, tandis que la main qui n'était pas dans les cheveux de Drago s'agrippait aux draps. Le feu en elle augmentait en intensité, et elle avait l'impression que la langue de Drago était partout à la fois. Et puis, ce fut soudain trop : elle se mit à gémir sans pouvoir s'arrêter, de plus en plus fort, alors que son corps était parcourut de tremblement. Un raz de marée de plaisir, tel qu'elle n'en avait jamais connu jusque là la submergea, alors que ses parois vaginales se contractaient violemment. Elle gémit encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que son corps ne réponde plus.

Vidée, elle s'enfonça dans le matelas, alors que Drago la regardait, avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

« Mission accomplie. » Pensa-t-il.

.

Hermione en aurait pleuré. Pour être honnête, quelques larmes avaient coulé. Alors c'était ça, un orgasme ?! Elle avait entendu ses amies en parler bien sûr, elle avait lu aussi, mais ce n'était rien par rapport à la réalité. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginé que c'était aussi intense, aussi foudroyant, aussi bon. Et c'était Drago qui le lui avait donné.

« Merci… » Souffla-t-elle.

Elle pensait qu'il croirait qu'elle le remerciait de lui avoir fait aimer cette pratique, mais lui savait réellement ce que signifiait ce petit mot. Elle venait d'avoir son premier – et pas des moindres – orgasmes, et c'était grâce à lui.

Et ce n'était que le premier d'une longue liste.

« Alors… » Souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque « Tu vois que tu aimes ça. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il se jeta sur ses lèvres, et se frotta contre elle. Parce qu'elle était là, les joues rouges, les lèvres gonflées, en sueur et les cheveux défaits. Elle était là, nue et belle, offerte devant ses yeux et s'il continuait comme ça, il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir bien longtemps encore. Son érection lui faisait un mal de chien et il n'y avait qu'elle pour le soulager.

Il recommença à l'embrasser dans le cou, tandis que sa respiration redevenait normale. Il la vit jeter un œil vers son boxer, et elle sembla comprendre ce qu'il traversait, puisqu'elle fit glisser ses mains jusqu'au sous-vêtement noir, qu'elle lui retira. Puis elle empoigna sa virilité, et commença à la caresser lentement.

Drago ferma immédiatement les yeux. Il devait faire preuve de tout son sang-froid pour ne pas exploser maintenant. Et quand sa main commença à accélérer la cadence, son pouce s'arrêtant sur l'extrémité de son pénis, il fut forcé de la repousser.

Une expression surprise traversa les yeux de la jeune femme, et Drago l'embrassa pour la rassurer. Puis sans plus attendre, il la pénétra lentement.

Ils poussèrent un gémissement simultané, et commencèrent à se mouvoir. Les va-et-vient de Drago se faisaient de plus en plus rapide, et Hermione l'accompagnait en ondulant des hanches.

Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'elle venait de connaître son premier orgasme, et qu'elle était en quelque sorte libérée, mais ce qu'elle était de train de vivre avec Drago était la meilleure relation sexuelle qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Elle sentait de nouveau le plaisir monter en elle, à vitesse folle.

« Oh mon Dieu... » Gémit-elle « Oh mon Dieu, Drago… »

Le blond l'embrassa, et accéléra encore plus la cadence. Hermione planta ses ongles dans son dos, alors que son vagin se contractait de nouveau. C'était juste trop... trop...

Elle ne sut jamais trop quoi, parce que des petites tâches lumineuses apparurent devant ses yeux, alors qu'elle était frappée par un second orgasme, encore plus intense. Elle fut incapable de prononcer le moindre son cette fois-ci. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un autre monde.

.

Drago la suivit juste après, et s'écroula sur elle. Elle sentait son souffle s'écrase sur sa peau, et ses doigts dessiner des arabesques sur son épaule. A cet instant, elle était heureuse. Plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle avait enfin atteint le septième ciel. Deux fois de suite. Et Merlin, ce que c'était génial...

Un immense sourire aux lèvres, elle se blottit contre Drago, et s'endormit presque immédiatement.

.

OoO

.

Lorsqu'Hermione et Drago entrèrent main dans la main dans le pub où ils devaient retrouver leurs amis, le blond vit Blaise et Pansy, mais également Ginny et Luna, échanger des regards évocateurs, et se mettre à sourire largement.

Le couple salua tout le monde, et Drago s'installa entre ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Hermione est rayonnante. » Attaqua la brune. « Je crois que je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. »

Drago ne répondit pas, et se contenta de sourire, fier de lui.

« Ça y est alors. » Lâcha finalement Blaise. « Tu l'as décoincée… »

« Elle n'était pas coincée ! » Grinça-t-il entre ses dents. « Mais oui, c'est mission accomplie. »

« Elle a l'air heureuse en tout cas... »

Elle était heureuse. Et lui aussi. D'ailleurs, la mission était plus que remplie. Car en plus de lui avoir fait atteindre le septième ciel, il avait tout simplement gagné le cœur de la fille qu'il voulait depuis si longtemps. Et ça, ça valait tous les orgasmes du monde...

* * *

(1) Cette phrase ne vient pas de moi, mais je suis incapable de me souvenir où je l'ai lue ou entendue...

Tralalalala, oui, je sais, malgré tout mes efforts pour améliorer ce que je sais être mon gros point faible dans les OS, la fin laisse à désirer, et je m'en excuse. En tout cas j'espère que cet OS aura égayé votre soirée. Et sachez qu'on s'en tape au final de la Saint-Valentin, demain on sera passé à autre chose. L'important, c'est qu'Hermione soit comblée hein hihi, et pas avec n'importe qui :D

J'espère que cet OS vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, je veux tout savoir.

**Vous pouvez également me retrouver sur ma page : facebook Loufoca Granger, et sur ma longue fic en court Envers et contre eux **

Une review et Drago vous fera la même chose qu'à Hermione/ Hermione vous fera la même chose qu'à Drago :)

Gros bisous bisous

Loufoca-G


End file.
